shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Vale
Taylor Vale was one of the original characters created and started off as the second most popular girl in the school. Taylor was one of the popular girls John had to impress in Football Season although since then her character has developed. Taylor's younger brother is Elmo Vale and it is unknown if Lindsay is related to Taylor as her last name is also Vale. Taylor most notable storyline has been her feud with Paula. Storylines Taylor was one of the original characters created and she started out as the second most popular girl in school. Taylor was best friends with Amanda and Taylor was planning to take down queen bee Paula. It is revealed that Taylor's younger brother is Elmo Vale and when John signs his football, Taylor has a high opinion of John. Taylor has her first kiss with Chuck during this year although Chuck then leaves Taylor for head cheerleader Porscha. On Taylor's second year in high school, Paula is worried that Taylor will beat her in Homecoming and Paula hires Andy to break her leg which Andy does so. Taylor can not compete in homecoming because of this and Taylor instead helps new girl Emily win Homecoming Queen, which she does so. Taylor tries to help Hector get together with Amanda although her attempts do not work. Taylor becomes tired of Paula winning every popularity contest and Taylor is determined to win Winter Queen. Taylor is able to win winter queen, infuriating Paula. Paula is worried that Taylor will win Prom Queen and Paula steals the Prom Queen Crown and vandalizes Principal Shapiro's office in an attempt to frame Taylor. When Andy discovers what Paula did, he exposes her and Paula is suspended from school. As the Prom Queen Crown is made out of real jewells, this means Paula could go to jail however her father gives away all his money and properties to keep her out. When Paula graduates from Centerscore High, Taylor becomes the new head cheerleader. Taylor develops a crush on bad boy Colt and they go on a date, making Colt's ex-girlfriend Sam jealous. Sam then spies on Taylor and Colt during their date and when Colt notices Sam, he leaves the date and Colt and Sam reconcile. This causes Taylor to make Sam's life hard during cheerleading practice. Taylor then manipulates Sam in to thinking that Colt is cheating on her. When Taylor does not have a date to the Queen of Hearts Dance, Taylor tells the cheerleaders to find her a date. Realizing that if she finds Taylor a date it will make her life on the squad a lot easier, Sam sets Taylor up with college guy Bryce. When the date goes well, Sam grows on Taylor and Taylor makes Sam's reputation known as a matchmaker. However, when Sam wins the Queen Of Hearts, Taylor dislikes her again. Taylor also breaks up with Bryce as she is furious that she did not win Queen of Hearts. When Colt cheats on Sam and they break up, Taylor taunts Sam. Sam then stands up to Taylor and quits the cheerleading squad. Taylor then runs for Homecoming Queen although he is furious when she loses the vote to Sam's cousin, Zoe. Jessica and Zoe then agree to take Taylor down so that Zoe can become head cheerleader and Sam can rejoin the squad. Their plan works when Jessica and Zoe play a series of pranks on her and then show a video of Taylor and nerd Brendan kissing in front of the school after Brendan and Taylor got closer after being trapped in a classroom together. Jessica then backstabs Zoe when she becomes head cheerleader herself and doesn't let Sam rejoin the squad. Jessica also frames Zoe for everything. Taylor then becomes a nerd because of this and starts dating Brendan. Taylor runs for school president. When Jessica's boyfriend, Ben, wins the school president vote, Jessica becomes first lady giving her even more power over the school. Taylor and Zoe are suspicious as to how he won as Denni tells them that Ben shockingly earned a lot of votes at the last few days. Taylor and Zoe then agree to take Jessica down and they go to Paula who made Jessica as mean as she is. Paula tells Taylor and Zoe to see Wilson High nerd Steph. Steph tells Taylor and Zoe that Jessica made Steph hack the votes to make Ben win and that Jessica is only using Ben to become first lady. Steph has a tape of Jessica admitting this, and Taylor and Zoe get the tape off Steph and with the help of Denni, they play it in front of the school. Jessica is then taken down and she transfers to Monarch Prep. It is then revealed that Taylor actually won the school president vote and she is the new school president. Next year, the cheerleading squad starts to fall apart as there is no head cheerleader so they ask Taylor to judge who should be the next head cheerleader. Taylor tells them all to host an event and Taylor will go to all the events and then decide who the next head cheerleader should be. Jill, Nicole and Keith all hosts events however Taylor stops the trial-run as she already decides who should be head cheerleader. Taylor chooses Maria to be head cheerleader as even though she didn't host an event, Taylor realizes how good she is at understanding people. Zoe, who is now social chair, puts together a talent show which she hopes will get her in to Kingston University. The Kingston representitive, Missy Perkins, is dissapointed with the talent show when Zoe allows Kimi Chen to sing at the end even though she is not part of the programme. Taylor feels bad for Zoe, realizing how hard she worked, and talks to Missy. Missy then lets Zoe in to Kingston. Zoe later thanks Taylor for everything and they briefly reminisce about everything they have been through together. Personallity Taylor started out as the second most popular girl in school and she was obsessed with becoming the most popular girl in school and taking down Paula. Taylor was kind, however showed a mean side at times to keep her popularity rank. When Taylor became head cheerleader, she became much meaner and bossier. She was similar to Paula. Now that Taylor is not popular, she is still bossy and has a similar personallity although she is less malicious. Deep down, Taylor has always had a heart. Age Taylor has unusually been at high school for 5 years so it is likely that before she became a nerd she was not very clever in academics and was held back a grade. It has been said that Taylor is currently on her Senior year though and is 18-19 years old. Love Interests During Football Season, Taylor was dating Chuck, and dated him through her freshman year. They broke up due to meddling from an older girl named Porscha Collins . Taylor seeks help from Paula and makes up vicious rumors about Porscha causing Porscha to change schools later and attend Wilson instead. After Porcsha's reputation is ruined, Chuck tries to take Taylor back but she declines. Secretly, she had a huge crush on Jacob. Mostly because Jacob evidently has a great sense of humor. She was dating Bryce from Football Season, but they break up in the episode The Homecoming Dance for being mean and bossy.Later in Junior Year she was Dateing Lee Chen but he Fall in Love in Paige. She and Brendan got closer ever since the episode Trapped in the Classroom and she kisses him in the episode The Homecoming Dance after she and Bryce break up. In Cheerevolution, Part 1, Jessica filmed a tape of Taylor and Brendan kissing in the girl's lockers, which ruins Taylor, and she ends up being demoted in the Cheer squad, with Jessica taking her place. Popularity and Kindness When Paula graduates from Centerscore in The Graduation List, Taylor finally takes her place as the most popular girl in school and captain of the cheerleading squad. However, this new respect has a negative effect on Taylor's attitude. At first, everyone likes her, but from The Graduation List all the way up to the present, her general attitude gets worse and worse. Currently, she could be seen as a meaner, stricter captain of the cheerleading squad than Paula was. Taylor still has some kindness in her heart, but she rarely shows it. In the premium content pack Holiday Cheer, Taylor attempts to ruin Christmas for everyone (in a very Grinch-like fashion), but Amanda awakens the kindness in Taylor and she ends up making Christmas better for everyone. In The Reluctant Matchmaker, Sam is tired of Taylor being cruel to her about getting together with Colt (whom she'd had a crush on) and so matches her up with Bryce, who now goes to Centerscore University. After this, she is very happy and kind for a while. More recently, in Trapped in the Classroom, Taylor is, at first, outraged by the thought of spending her Friday evening in a special detention programme with Brendan, Denni and Colt. But as the night goes on, the four all open up to each other about personal things like their first kisses. When Denni confesses that she hadn't had her first kiss yet, Taylor assures her that it's nothing to be embarrased about, giving a rare show of kindness and empathy. Relationships Paula Taylor holds a grudge against Paula because Paula is selfish and uses other students and friends. Like many of Centerscore High's students, Taylor would love to replace Paula when it comes to being the most popular girl. She also would love to beat Paula at events like Homecoming, Prom, and other dances. Occasionally Taylor attempts to tell Amanda, her other friend and popular girl #3, about how bad Paula is, but because of Amanda's innocence and cluelessness, Amanda doesn't understand and gets confused. (Amanda often gets confused easily.) Eventually Taylor takes out Paula by in a tiebreaker for the Winter Prom queen. In Andy P.I., Paula decided to setup Taylor by stealing the crown so she would get framed. However, Andy figured out that Paula was the one who stole it. In the end, Paula's father spent all of his money to have it so she doesn't go to jail, which causes her to lose her popularity since she's no longer rich. Later on, Paula was seen helping Jessica Blair take out Taylor for revenge, but Paula quit helping her later on after Jessica overthrew her. She did lose her popularity in the short term, but she has gained a fair amount of it back. Howard It is possible that Taylor secretly likes Howard. In The Outcast, if the player chooses to have Linda pick popularity over the guys (a bad decision), at the end when Linda goes to apologize to Kenji (who is angry at her) and Howard, she finds Taylor with Howard in Howard's bedroom. Also, at the beginning of the episode, if the player says that Linda likes Howard, Taylor will agree with Linda and then Paula will snap at them. Maria In some episodes she may be jealous of Maria for multiple reasons. For starts, Taylor likes Jacob who is dating Maria and Taylor seems mad because Jacob is going to Homecoming with Maria. She also has the best handsprings so Taylor often wants to be in the middle, so she probably wants Maria's athletic ability. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cheerleader Category:Nerd Category:Poor